What Alice Found There
by MarandaWrites
Summary: Come into Wonderland Asylum. Meet Hatter, Red, C.C, the Tweedles, and many more to hear of the true tale of Wonderland. Hear the rumors whispered along the night wind, and watch the sunset through blood stained glass windows.
1. I

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or settings from Alice in Wonderland. This is for entertainment purposes only.

A/N: Well, I'm insane I guess. Rated M for a reason. This is gory, by the way.

Summary: Alice has been living in Wonderland Asylum for almost nine years, locked up in the same room with no hope. A child of eleven, framed by her very own parents to save a family that already destroyed itself, hidden away among bottled up emotions and terror. Alice has only known the likes of doctors and faded sunlight through a barred window. Even memories of her own image as a child cannot help her remember what other children actually looked like, let alone her elder sisters or baby brother.

Come into Wonderland Asylum. Meet Hatter, Red, C.C, the Tweedles, and many more to hear of the true tale of Wonderland. Hear the rumors whispered along the night wind, and watch the sunset through blood stained glass windows.

Just remember one thing . . .

We are all mad here.

_**What Alice Found There**_

_Chapter One_

My bare breasts were being gazed upon with heavy eyes. The scar below my left bosom showed no sign of healing anytime soon. Along my stomach lay a few more red scars, one of them still dripping with fresh blood. Doctor King shook his head in disbelief as a nurse swabbed the blood away with a ball of cotton. I hated physical examination day.

They found my razor blade lodged between the mattresses of my bed. How it got there, I don't quite remember. It had been three years since I put it there, and one since I planned on using it against myself. It was mere coincidence that I used it the night before my physical.

"Alice," Doctor King helped me sit up and said, "you know we were about to place you on the third floor. Why did you do this? Couldn't take one more day?"

I hated Dr. King. He instigated everything.

The nurse spoke, "She'll be fine. The cuts should heal soon. Might I reccommend giving her a slightly higher dosage of her medication? It might help, especially since tomorrow will be such a big change for her."

"Good idea, Irene." Dr. King sighed.

"More pills?" I asked.

His rough voice grinded against my eardrums, "More medicine will help you, Alice. Tell me, are you ready to move into a regular single room tomorrow morning?'

"Yes."

"Then you must accept our care and concern. Now, we confiscated your razor. Is there anything else we should know about before it's too late?"

It was already too late for my lost soul.

I simply said no.

My white gown lay on the floor. I picked it up and put it on, still feeling the heavy eyes on my exposed flesh. I was used to the emotional abuse they dealt me. Soon enough, I was escorted back into my white room, padded walls waiting to be hit with a tight fist and drenched with dry tears from months ago.

Wonderland Asylum, they called it. Famous for releasing patients that proved higher optimism, better hope, and even some gained religious experiences. The problem was, I never saw anyone leave. In fact, I've never seen anyone admitted either. I'd been stuck in the same room for nine years, only seeing the aging faces of doctors, nurses, and the occasional priest blessing my black heart. My eyes of blue had not seen the sun or moon for almost a decade. The tiny window in my room was barred and only alotted blurred sunlight to peek in from time to time. Such a purely white room held such sin. But I had not commited crime. Nor had I gone insane. Cutting myself was only a brief moment in time where I needed to prove I was still alive in this wretched asylum.

_Wonderland._

Nine years in the same room with not one friend can drive one mad. When I first came here at age eleven, I made myself believe I had a guardian angel watching over me. Gradually, the angel became tired of me and left. I was fourteen when I stopped being religious. What God would place me in such a terrible place when I had done nothing wrong?

Sometimes before bed I would crawl under my sheets and close my eyes tight enough to see colors. I eventually learned how to imagine I was somewhere else where fields of green held nothing but beautiful daisies and red tulips.

I've forgotten that fantasy. I can't recall what flowers smell like. The doctor's office on this fifth floor has none. Nor does it have any color whatsoever. It's as white as these high protection rooms. The only thing different was the old oak desk Doctor King owned in the examination room.

When morning comes, I'll see people. I'll hear news. Perhaps tomorrow I will see a tulip and forever implant the perfection of its image into my memory once more. This time, I promise myself it won't fade.

--

_"You stupid child!"_

_A cold hand slapped my face. It stung. My emotions were like the winds of a tornado, whirling and swirling without means of stopping._

_My baby brother's face was blue. The pillow lie next to his head._

_Father ran into the room. His shouting caused a ringing in my ears._

_"There's no way to undo this." He said, "My boy is dead because of your selfishness."_

_Mother glared at me. "I couldn't help it. . ."_

--

Sweat poured from my body. Another recollection of that horrible day in my sleep. My nightmares kept getting worse.

A loud knock at the door sent my nerves on a rampage.

"Good morning, Alice Liddel," Dr. King smiled. "Today is the day you move to the third floor. Are you ready?"

My feet hit the floor fast. I stood and approached my doctor.

"That's it, then. Come with me, please." He took my wrist in his hand and walked me out of my room.

The fifth floor hallway bade me farewell as I took the first step in nine years on the white stairwell. I remembered the very day I ascended them in agony. Now I was descending them with less agony and more indifference. Wonderland Asylum gave my breath back.

A sudden burst of a door one flight below us caused my feet to slip. I fell forwards, my wrist quickly escaping Dr. King's hold. I tumbled down the stairs and closed my eyes. How curious it was to fall down a flight of stairs for the first time in my life. It hurt my head and my back, but still amused me a bit.

"Are you ok?"

My head lie face-first on the tiled floor of the stairwell. The fourth floor door was beside me, and an unknown man in front of me. I lifted my head to see white fluffy slippers. The man was tall and lanky, his faded grey pants practically drooping off of his hips. The white shirt he wore had more holes in it than my memory.

"Are you ok?" He said again.

My eyes finally wandered to his face. He was pale like the building, but with more appeal to the naked eye. His thin lips merged into a small smile that could've been easily mistook as a frown.

Before I could answer, Dr. King helped me off of the floor.

"Wit Rebette, are you supposed to be out here?" Dr. King asked the man.

The albino answered, "I'm late."

Dr. King sighed. "For what?"

"Tea with the Queen of England."

"She's through those doors, Wit. Go to your room."

Wit smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "I mustn't be late, after all." He walked through the fourth floor door and disappeared.

I kept my comments hidden, as it wasn't my business what was wrong with anyone else. I had my own issues to care about.

My feet hit the stairs hard once more. I reached the third floor and pushed the door open. The bright light from the hall caused me to squint my eyes. Once they adjusted, I found myself at the end of a long hall of rooms. I had forgotten Wonderland Asylum was so spacious. A flashing image played behind my eyes; The brick, castle-like building would forever be my prison. A hopeless feeling washed over me. Even though I moved to another section of the asylum, I'd never escape.

"Here we are." Dr. King said.

Room twenty-four was mine. It was a few doors down from where i entered. I was on the more sane wing of the floor. The higher the number room, the worse the patient.

My room was no big deal. Everything was white, with the exception of pale pink flowers painted along the walls. It was a nice change, but nothing to celebrate. The color adjustment did not take away the annoyance of having to take more pills from now on.

"Do not leave this wing except to get your medicine and to have your physicals. Examinations are in office two down at the end of the hall. Your new doctor and nurse will tell you when to go. As for me, I'll be sending your personal information to your new doctor. You no longer need me." The softness in Dr. King's voice made me wonder if he'd miss me.

"Thank you," I said. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

With that said and done, Dr. King left my side.

My room had a window. It had no latch to open, but at least I could see the sky. And what a magnificent view it was. My heart skipped a beat. The green grass was three floors down, but I could imagine the feel of it between my toes. How I wish I could leave Wonderland and return home. . . wherever that was.


	2. II

A/N: Hello everybody. I guess chapter one has been a hit so far. I'm going to keep going with this fic and hope it comes out the way I want it to. I hope you can clearly see the name similarities between my characters and that of the real Alice in Wonderland. Wit...C'mon. Clearly that's White Rabbit. And he's an albino.

Hehe. Must continue. This is not in chronological order of the books.

I'm tying in old asylum floor plans with Wonderland-esque thoughts. Hope you like.

_**What Alice Found There**_

_Chapter Two_

Goosebumps crawled along my arms. The room was cold, but the new air refreshed my lungs. I sat on my bed and waited. I was expecting a doctor to come in and check for any more signs of self-injury.

My scars began to ache. I heard a knock at my door. My blood stopped flowing.

"Who is it?" My trembling hands grasped the bedsheets.

I watched the doorknob jiggle a bit before it turned. The door swung open and in stepped a dark silhouette.

"I'm here to tell you where to obtain your new medicine. You've never been in the social areas of the third floor, and I don't want you to get lost." A woman almost twice my height towered over my bed. Her scraggly salt and pepper hair struggled to let loose from a messy bun.

My voice left completely. The thought of seeing a room full of people worse than I seemed unbearable.

The woman spoke again, "It's almost eleven, so we should be off now. Medicine first, I'll then give you a small tour, and then it's off to lunch. Any questions or comments? Are you ready for this, Alice?"

To be fully prepared for something was just a lie to one's emotions. I wondered how normal people walked around the world feeling so confident in a decision or situation. Maybe they weren't the sane ones after all.

Since I didn't want to be force-fed my pills, I agreed with the plan. The woman and I walked out of my room. She told me her name was _Miss Cook_ and that she knew pills were a pain to keep up with. At least she had a little consideration for her patients.

We walked down the hall, past small and large dorms. I could tell they were larger by the time it took to walk from one door to the next.

"Why is it that some rooms are bigger than others?" I asked.

"Alice," Miss Cook said, "You are so curious, aren't you? Well, a few patients require more space because of personal reasons, and some patients live with one other person. We have an abundance of space in this asylum, but this floor in particular is becoming a little crouded. You have your own room because the doctors thought itd be easier for you to get acustomed to then if we threw you in with someone else."

"I apreciate that."

"Alright, Miss Liddel, we're here."

In front of my feet lay a checkerboard floor. A line of women in similar white garb stood patiently in front of a small octagonal-shaped office. It's large glass window held an opening large enough for a pair of hands to slip through, followed by the rest of the wall. Behind the glass stood a few nurses who handed a cup of pills to each patient through the opening.

My eyes hadn't noticed the extremely large space surrounding this line. I had arrived at the social area of the third floor. Where I stood was only the beginning. Behind the line sat a few couches, a table with a radio, and a couple of small tables with accompanying chairs. More and more people, some escorted by nurses, came to stand in the line.

"This might be a long wait. I'll show you where the bathrooms are. We'll come back in a bit." Miss Cook excused herself through the line as I followed.

My eyes stared at the back of her frizzy hair. Another strand somehow freed itself from the bind of the bun. If only I were like that strand of hair; I feel as though the bind on me is too tight to be liberated from. I would have to strengthen every molecule in my body, every light in my soul, and every spark in my mind in order to escape Wonderland Asylum.

We walked for quite a bit. At the end of the hall stood the doorway to the stairwell, and another mysterious door. Miss Cook took a key from her pocket and placed it inside the mystery door's lock. With a swift turn, the door unlocked. She stepped through first, and I followed eagerly. Once the door shut behind us, she moved the bolt from one side of the doorknob to the other. The door was now locked again. I wondered how many nurses had a key to access this new area.

My bright blue eyes became brighter at the sight in front of me. Hues of red, orange, brown, and green swam under a cloudless sky. Trees stood prominently, as if they waited for me to see them. Their leaves danced off of the branches. Foliage. It was beautiful. With my mouth agape, my eyebrows raised, and my nerves tingling, I knew what I saw was real. This season of the year was Autumn. Miss Cook stood quietly as I absorbed the scenery. Surrounding Wonderland Asylum was nothing but forests for miles. I could have sworn I could see a dirt road here or there.

I would have jumped off of the bridge and escaped, but the long glass windows on either side prevented me. They lasted the length of the bridge and seemed to be invisible. The roof above allowed anyone to see they were held up by this glass and the few bars along the way. At least no one with common sense would try to go through the window . . .

"Alice, come now. We haven't much time." Miss Cook directed me forwards as if she could read my mind.

The dark marble floor actually made my nerves calm. It was nice to know not everything in this asylum was pure white. My feet moved despite my wish to stop and stare out the window some more. I had no wish to be difficult today.

"Where are we going? When I used the bathrooms on my old floor, the doctors took me down the hall. I've never seen this part of the building before." My voice bounced off of the glass and echoed loudly.

"Not that I'm supposed to talk about this," Miss Cook began, "but since you asked . . . This bridge does not just take the medium-level security patients to the baths. If you keep walking past the laundry rooms, you come to the men's ward."

I simply replied, "Oh, I see."

"It's obvious, but some patients don't notice. The men's bathrooms and laundry are next to each other, only separeated by a glass wall. Poor architecture if you ask me."

Miss Cook was new. Even though I hadn't been around much, I could tell. No nurse or doctor in their right mind would give away such information to a patient, even if it was obvious. How curious it was to have such a friendly connection with a Matron like Cook. Perhaps someday I could tell her why I was really in Wonderland.

The bathrooms weren't very appealing. Toilets were in private stalls, but the baths themselves were all in one room. I guess they called this a _Turkish Bath._ If I had to expose myself to other women, I'd need a pretty heavy sedative beforehand. There was nothing more humiliating than a doctor probing away at your naked body. And now a whole roomful of spectators? I'd rather never wash again. Maybe the filth would send everyone away from me and I could be left in peace.

Then again, I have to remember how the other women in this room felt. Some of them were worse off than I was. One woman could not stop smiling. She stared at me as I passed the room with green eyes. She reminded me of an animal with her curly black hair and dark skin. I'd never come across such an intimidating woman before. Her grin alone scared me to death. I moved on, trying to forget that smile. It was engraved in my mind, disappearing and reappearing every once in awhile.

"Here you are." Miss Cook stopped in front of a glass wall. On the other side stood another Turkish Bath and private toilets. The door to the rooms faced the opposite way just as the women's, so that no one could see the other gender.

I gazed past the bath area and spotted a bridge constructed the same way as the one I was on. Looking into the glass was like looking into a mirror. Was the asylum symmetrical?_ If so, it must be really easy to map out. _

"Now," Miss Cook said, "unless you need to use the facilities, let's go back and get your medicine."

On the way back, I started contemplating my new situation. I still didn't know who my new doctor was. It took me about three years to get used to my first one.

The bridge entered my eyesight again. I would never accomodate to such naturally wonderous beauty portrayed by the outside. Even if I did escape Wonderland, I'd have a horrible time finding my way out of such vast forests. Someday though . . . Someday I will leave and anyone who tries to stop me is quarry to my wrath.


End file.
